Snow
by Alucard's Bane
Summary: My first ExI..plz no flames


Snow

by: Alucard's Bane

Disclaimer- I don't own Hellsing and blah blah blah

Summary ah, lookie! ExI yay!

Hi there, this is my first ExI fic, so I'm sorry if they seem out of character. And this will be some fluff since it seems I'm soo good at writing it XD

Integral sighed as she sat down at a table at a tiny café. She rubbed her hands together and placed them over her nose, letting out a warm breath in a vain attempt to thaw her cold nose. She had been sitting here for fifteen minutes. He was late, again. She ordered a cup of tea when the waiter came by and then continued trying to warm herself. She looked up at the dreary sky overhead . . . it looked like it was going to start snowing again.

She turned her head quickly when she heard a man talking to the waiter she had just ordered from. The man she was supposed to be meeting here. Enrico Maxwell, head of Vatican Section XIII. She watched as he looked up and waved, a slight smile on his face. She returned his gesture and stood as he came toward the table. "You're late, Maxwell."

"I apologize, Sir Hellsing," he rubbed his hands together and adjusted the blue scarf around his neck. "I was trying to get my niece to detach herself from my leg . . . "

She arched a blonde eyebrow. "Niece?" she thanked the waiter as he placed a steaming cup of tea in front of her, she took a sip, then continued. "You have family here?"

"Yes, she's six . . . " Enrico ordered a mug of hot cocoa. "...her mother was taking her Christmas shopping today, so I had them drop me off here for our little meeting."

"Your sister? Maxwell, I thought you were an only child . . . "

"Oh!" he smiled. "She's not my real sister," he took a sip of the cocoa after the waiter had set it down. "When we were at the orphanage, the nuns used to joke that we were like siblings because we were always bickering and making up for it later . . . "

"I see." she took another sip of her tea. "Now, Maxwell, I suggest we skip the pleasantries and get to the reason why we're meeting here today." she took another sip of her tea, enjoying the way it ran down her insides. "As you know, the Queen has ordered that our organizations forgo our personal vendettas against one another for the Christmas season."

"Yes," he answered, taking a deep drink from his mug, when he resurfaced, a fine line of chocolate covered his upper lip. "I agree. We should get along at the holiday season to celebrate the birth of our Lord."

"Maxwell," she made a motion at her lip, attempting to tell him he had a chocolate mustache.

"Sir Hellsing . . . " he arched a blonde eyebrow at her. "What is it?"

Integral was trying to suppress her laughter as a grin began trying to twitch its way onto her face. "You have . . . " she couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into a fit of giggles. "You . . . have . . . a...chocolate . . . " she began to laugh so hard that tears began to blur her vision as Enrico's hand flew up to his mouth.

He wiped the cocoa from his mouth and watched Integral as she continued to laugh. He never realized how beautiful she could be when she wasn't throwing insults at him. She wiped the tears from her face and was still chuckling when she realized Enrico was staring at her.

"Maxwell?" she picked up a napkin from the table and dabbed at her eyes. "What is it? Don't tell me I have something on my face."

"No," his voice was soft. He placed his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. "You're pretty when you laugh . . . "

Integral's breath hitched in her throat as her eyes widened. Did he . . . just tell her that she was pretty? She felt the blood rising to her cheeks. "M-Maxwell . . . "

"I mean it, Integral . . . " he reached across the table and put his hand over hers. "You are beautiful . . . "

Integral suddenly leapt up from the table, her face quickly turning redder by the minute. She lifted her coat from the back of the chair and put it on. "I'm sorry, Maxwell, but this meeting is over." she took a couple of pounds out of her wallet and placed them on the table before turning on her heel, she quickly walked away.

"Sir Hellsing!" Enrico got up and also put on his coat. "Integral! Integral, wait!" he started to run after her.

break-

She lifted her hand up to her chest as she felt the tips of her ears turning red. How dare he. How dare he embarrass her like that! She started to walk across the street. She was so lost in the day's earlier events that she didn't realize that she had just walked out into a busy street and that a truck was heading straight for her.

"Integral!" she looked up to see the truck coming for her and froze, she saw Enrico at the corner. He was running for her. She felt his arms wrap around her as she was shoved to the other side of the street and onto the hard ground. The truck honked its horn in anger as it continued to barrel down the street.

Integral once again felt her ears turning red as she realized she was pressed up against the man's chest. She pushed herself away from him, stood up, and once again started to walk away when she felt Enrico's hand on her arm. "Let go of me, Maxwell."

"What the hell were you doing!" his face was contorted in anger, not at the fact that he was sopping wet and cold, but at the fact that she had ran away from him earlier, and the fact that she nearly got killed. "You could have gotten killed!"

"What would you care, you Vatican swine!" she wrenched her arm from his grasp and dusted off her coat. "What would you care if I died? It would be one less organization for you to worry with! It would be one more so called 'heathen' dead!" she suddenly didn't care that people were stopping and staring at the two of them.

"Integral, Sir Hellsing . . . " Enrico grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her down the street. "We'll continue this at a more private place . . . "

Integral remained silent as he dragged her toward the city park. The trees were covered with snow, the sweepers had already came through for the day as the paths in the park were clean of snow. He stopped at a bench and motioned for her to sit. She sat.

"Now," he sat down next to her. "I will answer your questions." he looked at Integral, who was looking down at the snow. "The first one I believe you asked was 'Why would I care'." he looked at her, and then at a tree branch hanging above the bench . . . someone had placed a familiar plant there. "I don't honestly know why I care, Integral," he whispered, moving himself closer to her, stopping every so often to make sure she didn't protest. "I'm not supposed to care." he was so close to her now that their hips were touching.

Integral once again felt her cheeks tinging again, she looked away as he took her hand in his, and placed two fingers of his free hand under her chin to turn head to look at him. "I'm not supposed to like Protestant sows..." he leaned in closer so that their noses were almost touching. "But I can't help it."

Integral felt his warm breath on her face as he began to tease at her lips. "Enrico..." she sighed as his lips came into contact with hers, his arms wrapping around her waist as he slowly parted her lips with his tongue.

Enrico let his tongue fully explore her mouth, reveling in how she tasted. She tasted like tea and sugar, along with a hint of the cigars she smoked. He let out a small whimper as she began to return his kiss, tangling her dark hands in his blonde locks. His hair was as soft as silk to her calloused fingers.

Their bodies pressed closer together as Integral pulled Enrico down onto the bench, her hands roaming up and down his back as the kiss deepened. She let her tongue explore his mouth in her eagerness to taste him. He tasted of hot cocoa and ginger...she liked that taste and sought every spot in his mouth she could find. She let out a small whimper as Enrico broke the kiss.

He sat up and straightened his clothes, running his fingers through his hair as he cleared his throat. "Well, Merry Christmas, Integral." he looked up at the mistletoe that had made his day. He silently thanked God for the soul that had placed it there. Integral sat up and also cleared her throat.

"Thank you, Enrico." she stood up and smoothed the wrinkles from her clothes. "I do believe that was the best present I have ever received." she smiled. "And thank you for earlier."

Enrico stood up. "Of course..." he offered her his arm. "May I take the pleasure to walk you home?"

"What about your niece?" Integral took his arm and they began to walk out of the park.

"Oh, she'll be all right," he shifted his arm so that they were holding hands. "After all, she has Uncle Rico all month."

Integral smiled and lean her head against his shoulder as they walked out of the park together, unaware of the red eyes that had been watching them.

THE END

AHAHAHA! That's right, it was a one shot. I had to get it out of my system, so now I can get back to work on my other story! Thank you for the reviews everyone! And I'm sorry this isn't up-to-par like my others, but this is my first ExI


End file.
